


Welcome To Hell

by Ijustneed12percentofamoment



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Jurassic Park Fusion, Blood and Violence, Dinosaurs, Gen, Incomplete, Light Romance, Mild Language, More characters to come, Raptors, Team Dynamics, To Be Continued, Work In Progress, just something stupid, platonic teamwork, the martian characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ijustneed12percentofamoment/pseuds/Ijustneed12percentofamoment
Summary: Project Ares has failed. Spectacularly. Now the team is scattered and dinosaurs are running wild.A just-for-fun play on Jurassic Park with characters from The Martian





	Welcome To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Pease note:  
> \- I do NOT own any of the characters from the Martian or the world from Jurassic Park  
> \- I know the actor who plays Vincent Kapoor also appears in the later Jurassic World movie, however here he remains as his Martian character.

 

 

It had been three hours and twenty minutes since the dinosaurs had been loose on the island.

To Mark Watney, it felt like a lifetime ago that he had met the rest of the team on the small ferry over to what would be the last godforsaken piece of land they’d ever see.

He wondered how they were doing out there – hoped to god that they were still alive.

“Come on Watney,” he whispered to himself, staring out at the treetops from the small cave he had found and spent the past hour in. “You’ve studied this your whole life, you can do this…” The pep talk calmed his racing heart for about ten seconds before the full dawning realisation hit him like a landslide.

“I’m a fucking _botanist_ for god’s sake! I don’t fucking know what to do!” He groaned. He’d been specifically called in to this shithole to study the plants and make sure the designers hadn’t accidently picked poisonous plants just because they looked pretty. Which they had. The morons. They were everywhere throughout the park – _Ha! Theme park… yeah right!_ – Watney corrected himself: they were everywhere throughout this death trap. Maybe if he just wrapped himself in poisonous plants, he could just roll his way outta here…

 

…

 

“It’s fourteen hundred hours.” Kapoor said, checking his watch before wiping the beads of sweat from his brow.

“Why can’t you just say ‘two’?” Mitch Henderson sighed. Kapoor ignored him, the light from the computer screens reflected on the lenses of his glasses, hiding the panic in his eyes. Most of the cameras were down after the T. Rex shortcut the eastern section of the park, and the cameras he did have visuals on didn’t show him what he wanted to see.

“Any sign of the others?” Teddy asked, not looking away from the view of his beloved park out of the wide window.

“Not yet.” Kapoor stated flatly.

“They’re experts.” Henderson reassured them, “I wouldn’t have called them here otherwise.”

“How can you say that?” Vince Kapoor suddenly slammed his hands down on the desk. “Did you predict this shit storm? I’m not denying that they are experts in their field, but fuck, Mitch – _no one_ could be prepared for this let alone be skilled enough to survive out there alone.”

“Well I don’t see you going out there to find them.” Henderson retaliated; frustration and anxiety combining to make both of them yell abusive insults neither of them really meant.

Neither men noticed Teddy, slowly rise from his chair, his eyes narrowing on something moving at a rapid speed through the bushes outside.

“Hey…” He said, still not turning from the window. Neither man heard him over the arguing.

The movement in the shrubbery suddenly stopped, and Teddy moved closer to the floor to ceiling window until his nose was centimetres from the glass.

Kapoor finally noticed him staring out at the park and stopped yelling to watch him. Mitch turned around and suddenly the room was silent.

“Something’s there.” Teddy said quietly.

Henderson stood a few steps behind the director of the park while Kapoor went back to scan the cameras. When he found the closest one to their building, he had to make it larger, his eyes refusing to believe what he was seeing. The full screen image made his blood run cold.

“Guys…” He breathed, staring at the bloody remains of three of the park rangers, heaped up in a pile. Swallowing, he moved the camera to the left, zooming in on the surrounding bushes.

“Raptors.” Henderson muttered.

“How do you know?” Kapoor asked, not looking up from the camera.

“They work in packs.” Teddy was the one to reply. “One is always the distraction while the others are slowly surrounding their prey. You never know until it’s too late.”

Silence. None of the bushes moved.

Vince kept moving the camera until he could see the window where Teddy and Mitch stood frozen.

 

Outside, the bushes started rustling again, movement drawing all three men’s attention as it started to move away from the window.

They were too busy watching it and the pile of bodies that they never saw the other raptor move quickly through the bushes towards the service door.

 

…

 

Dr. Chris Beck hit his walky-talky against his hand, trying to get any remaining water out of it after he dropped it in the artificial pond he swam through to get into the service compartment of the main building. He’d had it in his mouth until he got caught on the grill of the water pipe and almost had a heart attack thinking it was a damned dinosaur.

Chris Beck had made it out of the surrounding enclosure where he’d been separated from Lewis and Watney by a whole flock of beastly Compsognathuses, and in the most desperate dash of his life, had made it to the clearing of the sweeping front drive.

Taking shelter behind one of the pylons that held up the giant “Welcome” sign, he checked the scratches and bite marks along his legs from the attack, and guilt struck him hard when he thought of Lewis slipping out of his grip as he fought off the small horde of carnivores.

Beck glanced around to see the carnage of torn up bodies of staff and a park ranger being picked apart by more of the tiny Compys on the front steps of the visitor’s center.

 _Welcome to hell!_ He thought, the blood spreading down the steps like a macabre red carpet. That ruled out the front entrance, before he saw the slowly bubbling pond next to him. Slinging the rifle he’d taken from the body of the driver over his shoulder, he’d quietly slipped into the cool water in the hopes of finding another way inside the building.

 

“Hello?” He tried calling through to the others on the walky-talky but he was met with static in reply.

“Shit.” Beck hoped that it was because of his signal and not because they had been killed and eaten.

Taking a deep breath, Beck looked around himself as he attached the walky-talky back onto his belt. After climbing out of the water pipeline, he found himself in the maintenance room that lead to a smaller control room filled with switches and manual overrides for all the electronics in the centre section of the park.

“Woah…” Beck looked around, trying to find the switch that would shut off the water and close the gate in the pond. When he’d done that, ideas started flooding his thoughts of rebooting electric fences, restarting the electric car trail, starting sirens, shutting off food supply…

Beck tilted his head, a noise suddenly breaking through his consciousness. Turning, he saw another door behind him, with light shining through the crack underneath.

Beck froze, felt a jolt of panic shoot up his back as the noise came closer. That high-pitched calling would haunt his dreams for as long as he lived… which might not be very long on this island.

Sliding the strap of his rifle over his head, he aimed at the door. Seeing a broken office chair pushed into the corner, Beck slowly wheeled it as quietly as he could in front of the door, but jumped back when the handle was slammed down from the other side.

Running back to the maintenance room and locking the door behind him, Chris Beck never looked back as he sprinted through the narrow metal walkways that crisscrossed the lower floor of the building.

Somewhere back in the control room, he heard that high-pitched scream of a raptor echo through the air.

“Jesus fucking Christ…”

 

…

 

Commander Melissa Lewis had been chosen to be team leader as a joke by the other scientists on the boat over when they found out she had a Naval background. That botanist, Watney, had actually said, _“If shit hits the fan, we’ll turn to you.”_

Now that the shit had monumentally hit the fan four hours ago, instead of becoming the team leader they all needed, she was shivering in the rain that had started pelting down and clutching a rifle that only had one magazine left in it.

After the stegosaurus had tipped their car off the road and rolled it down into one of the enclosures, Watney, Beck and Lewis had managed to drag each other out of their crumpled car and find shelter in a cave above a waterfall, giving them as much protection as they could get.

The thing was, no amount of military training could train you for fucking _dinosaurs_. Real life, bloodthirsty, nightmare inducing dinosaurs. Lewis had grown up in love with dinosaurs and by the age of six, she knew which dinosaur belonged to which period, and had moved onto how and where to find them now. That then led her to geology and that’s where her passion really sparked.

But this? This was just plain chaos. She may have loved dinosaurs, but she knew that there was no rational reason why they should exist in today’s world.

Mitch Henderson had personally headhunted her himself, and told her that with her extensive career she’d be the perfect person to spearhead this new concept. The most important part, he left out – “to preserve the surprize.” The maniac.

Lewis kicked herself for falling for his fancy words and promising ideas. The only reassurance she got from it was that he’d done it with five other intelligent professionals too.

She couldn’t wait to personally punch that idiot in the face if she ever saw him again, as well as the park’s owner, Teddy Sanders.

In the cave, she and Dr. Beck had come to an agreement to try and find some of the others who had been on the same tour when it all went to hell, while Watney stayed behind.

Lewis and Beck had been taken by surprize when a flock of tiny, vicious Compsognathus rushed them from behind and forced them apart, Beck desperately trying to grab at her. She flinched, replaying the moment she fell through his fingers and down a slope, hearing only his cries and rapid gunshots as the Compy’s converged on him.

Now as she hid in the high twisted branches of a huge Morten Bay fig tree, Lewis prayed that he and the rest of her team had somehow survived.

 

…

 

Blinking lights and cold surfaces.

The smell of blood. Drops of it on the floor.

Leaning down, the Raptor breathed it in deeply.

Deeper in the metal complex, rapid footsteps rang out on the metal flooring, getting more and more distant.

The Raptor let out a low purring growl, before turning its head skyward and calling for its group.

The game was on.

 

…

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! There will be more coming soon...


End file.
